Cardiac arrest occurs when a person's heart stops beating. This may occur when a person dies from illness or injury, or it may occur abruptly and unexpectedly. In this latter case, abrupt and unexpected cardiac arrest is referred to as sudden cardiac arrest, and is often associated with coronary heart disease (CHD). The most common cause of sudden cardiac arrest is a heart attack that results from ventricular fibrillation (VF), whereby a person has a severely abnormal heart rhythm that causes quivering of the heart's lower chambers and causes the heart to suddenly stop pumping blood. Additionally, sudden cardiac arrest can also be caused by the extreme slowing of the heart, known as bradycardia, and by the heart beating too fast, known as tachycardia. All conditions that cause the heart to suddenly stop pumping blood can be life threatening.
A victim of ventricular fibrillation sudden cardiac arrest may or may not have diagnosed heart disease. Under certain conditions, various heart medications and other drugs, as well as illegal drug abuse, can lead to abnormal heart rhythms that cause cardiac arrest and sudden death. Other causes of cardiac arrest include respiratory arrest, electrocution, drowning, choking and trauma, and cardiac arrest can also occur without any known cause.
Typically, when VF sudden cardiac arrest occurs, a victim suddenly collapses, is unresponsive to gentle shaking, stops normal breathing, and after two rescue breaths, has no sign of circulation such as normal breathing, coughing or movement. Death can occur within minutes if the victim receives no treatment. Brain damage can start to occur in just 4 to 6 minutes after the heart stops pumping blood.
Once VF sudden cardiac arrest occurs, death or permanent damage may be averted if the sudden cardiac arrest victim receives immediate bystander cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) and defibrillation to reverse VF sudden cardiac arrest. This involves treating the victim with an electric shock to the heart within minutes. The electric shock can stop the abnormal rhythm of the heart and can allow a normal rhythm of the heart to resume. This process, called defibrillation, is done through use of a defibrillator. Lay people can, and have been trained to operate defibrillators, many of which are known as portable, automated external defibrillators (AEDs).
AEDs, as they currently exist, are safe for lay rescuers to treat sudden cardiac arrest because the devices automatically analyze a victim's heart rhythm, and only allow an electric shock to be delivered when necessary. In their present state, when available, AEDs are easy to use, compact, battery operated, lightweight and durable.
At present the probability of a victim surviving VF sudden cardiac arrest is dependent, to a large degree, on whether the sudden cardiac arrest occurs in the immediate vicinity of an AED, and whether the episode is witnessed by a bystander, who is familiar with both the administration of CPR, and with the use of an AED. By today's standards, response times have been improved, but to a limited extent, by placing AEDs strategically, in public buildings, arenas, and emergency vehicles. In recent years, with the advent of the portable AED, many portable AED devices have been purchased for placement in homes by people with a prior history of a heart attack, or with a history of coronary heart disease. An important point to be noted, however, is that 50 percent of men and 63 percent of women who died suddenly of coronary heart disease had no previous symptoms of this disease.
Additionally, it is estimated that about 95% of sudden cardiac arrest victims die before reaching the hospital. Survival is directly linked to the amount of time between the onset of sudden cardiac arrest and defibrillation. If no bystander CPR is provided, a victim's chance of survival is reduced by 7 to 10 percent with every minute of delay until defibrillation. The VF sudden cardiac arrest survival rate is only two to five percent if defibrillation is provided more than 12 minutes after collapse.
The average time from collapse to beginning CPR to providing defibrillation varies widely across the United States. Communities that train in CPR, and strategically place AEDs in public buildings, arenas, and emergency vehicles can significantly reduce response times. Some studies show, for example, that police equipped with AEDs can cut response time to sudden cardiac arrest victims by about three minutes compared to historical response times.
The current “state of the art” is public access defibrillation (PAD); or posted automated external defibrillators (AED's) in airports and other transportation centers, schools, large shopping malls, sports complexes, large industrial sites, and other public places. However, these posted AEDs are not always where they are needed. There are cases in which witnesses to cardiac arrests are unable to locate posted AEDs. In other instances, posted AEDs are located, and found only to have expired batteries and/or electrodes. Moreover, posted AEDs suffer from various maintenance issues.
Referring to public access defibrillation (PAD); an article titled, “Public Access Defibrillation . . . Where Does It Work?” appearing in the Journal, Circulation (of the American Medical Association) by Dr. Diane Atkins, of the University of Iowa Children's Hospital and the Carver College of Medicine; clearly states, “that the mere presence of an AED in the general area of an arrest does not guarantee success”. Dr. Atkins also states, “in addition to the optimal placement of AEDs, an effective PAD program requires continued supervision, maintenance, and training. Over time, it is likely that the supervision and maintenance of a PAD site may falter, especially if the site is maintained by volunteers”. The article continues, “two years after placement, none of the sites had successfully maintained the program as judged by the AHA (American Heart Association) recommendations, earning only a mean of 57% of the possible points. On-site interviews detected problems with access, unapparent location of the AED, and inoperative equipment such as expired pads or batteries”. See Atkins DL. Public access defibrillation: Where does it work? Circulation. 2009; 120:461-463.
A study of division 1 National Collegiate Athletic Association programs found similar results. Most AEDs had been purchased for concerns of liability, with no determination of local EMS response times, geography of the sports facilities, or budgetary planning. Maintenance checks were more than every 6 months or unknown in 30% of the schools. Thus, placement in high-risk locations alone does not ensure that the AED will be operative or used when needed.” See Coris E, Miller E, Sahebzamani F. Sudden cardiac death in division I collegiate athletics: analysis of automated external defibrillator utilization in National Collegiate Athletic Association division I athletic programs. Clin J Sports Med. 2005; 15:87-91.                A recurring criticism in the literature of the status quo PAD (Public Access Defibrillation) is the general lack of regulatory over-site (federal, state or local) and no prescribed standards for starting a PAD program and no prescribed standards for maintaining a PAD program.        
So for today's victims of VF sudden cardiac arrest, current standards and availability of AEDs limit survival chances to what basically approaches the equivalent of “a roll of the dice” or “the luck of the draw”. This is extremely troubling when one considers that people die from VF sudden cardiac arrest every hour of every day, throughout the world.
Furthermore, early CPR, and rapid defibrillation combined with early advanced care can produce high long-term survival rates. When bystanders provide immediate CPR, and the first shock is delivered within 3 to 5 minutes, the reported survival rates from ventricular fibrillation sudden cardiac arrest are as high as 48 to 74 percent. No statistics are available for the exact number of sudden cardiac arrests that occur each year. However, about 335,000 people a year die of coronary heart disease without being hospitalized. This equates to about 918 Americans each day. This is now the third-leading cause of death behind cancer and non-sudden cardiovascular deaths.
Studies have shown that when bystanders perform effective CPR immediately after sudden cardiac arrest, they can double a victim's chance of survival. Additionally, about 80 percent of all cardiac arrests occur at home and almost 60 percent are witnessed. Thus, there is a societal need to treat victims of VF sudden cardiac arrest by providing portable AED devices. There is a societal need to provide portable AED devices that can be quickly accessed. There is an additional societal need to provide portable AED devices that are part of customary computer devices that people keep with their person or in their homes, as well as computer devices that are provided to first responders.
A prior art reference, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0270909 (Saketkhou), is directed to providing an AED in a cell phone or a mobile phone. However, Saketkhou does not teach adapting a common notebook, laptop computer, or tablet computer, to adapt, convert, and enable each to be used as an automated external defibrillator (AED).
Saketkhou does not teach methods of adapting and utilizing a notebook, laptop computer or tablet computer defibrillator to treat victims of sudden cardiac arrest. The common notebook, laptop computer and tablet computer differ from PDAs and cell phones, with regards to size, processing power, and portability. As defined in http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laptop, a notebook computer is a personal computer for mobile use that includes a display, a keyboard, and a pointing device (a touchpad, also known as a trackpad or pointing stick) in a single unit. Additionally, computers typically contain a full keyboard having buttons which are typically wider than a person's finger. In contrast, cell phones do not have full keyboards and PDAs do not typically have a keyboard at all, and rather use a stylus, such as a pen.
Furthermore, the common notebook, laptop computer and tablet computer are typically available to first responders, such as policemen, firefighters, paramedics and emergency medical technicians (EMTs). The common notebook, laptop computer and tablet computer have greater processing power than mobile phones and are typically included as an apparatus of a first responder.